


Приходите к нам в застенки повисеть на нашей стенке

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: BASARA2, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что Мицухидэ забыл в Инабаяме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приходите к нам в застенки повисеть на нашей стенке

    — Акэти-кун?  
    Нет ответа. Такенака Хамбэй вздохнул и потыкал тело рукоятью меча под рёбра.  
    — Хорош притворяться, Акэти-кун.  
    Тело тихо охнуло и разогнулось. Поскрипело ремнями, повело глазами, не определилось и задало классический вопрос:  
    — Где..?  
    — Инабаяма.  
    — А... зачем?  
    Такенака Хамбэй пожал плечами.  
    — Раз уж тебя не убили, значит, какая-то польза делу Тоётоми от тебя есть.  
    Тон Хамбэя выражал лёгкое сомнение — не в решении Тоётоми, нет... Как бы то ни было, пользу надлежало обнаружить и извлечь. Чем Хамбэй и собирался заняться, если бы у Мицухидэ не случилась истерика. А работать с ржущим в голос, несмотря на самим Хидэёши помятую шею, пленником было... затруднительно. Порция ледяной воды не помогла: Мицухидэ фыркнул, глянул на спокойного и любезного Хамбэя и зашёлся снова.  
    Такенака Хамбэй вздохнул и спокойно, любезно и сильно ударил Мицухидэ по лицу. И ещё, и не раз, пока ладонь не онемела и веселье не кончилось.  
    — Раз уж меня не... — всхлипнул Мицухидэ, отдышавшись. — Твой... господин... по меньшей мере сломал мне шею.  
    Голова на многостадальной шее и правда мотнулась так, как живому человеку не положено, и посмотрела на Хамбэя лукавым диким глазом.  
    — Хмм, — сказал Хамбэй. Убрал волосы с испачканного старой и свежей кровью лица, повернул и так, и этак. Улыбнулся: это уже интересно. — Почему же ты до сих пор жив...  
    — Ой, Такенака-кун... — Мицухидэ осклабился в ответ. — _Тебе_ это не подойдёт!  
    Хамбэй вздохнул в третий раз, попросив собеседника помолчать пока — только зубы лязгнули.  
    — У тебя, кажется, _много_ времени. Подумай, как провести его, чтобы не было... мучительно больно, — ласково попросил он и вышел.  
    Тихий смех потянулся ему вслед, тонкий, серебристый и липкий, как паутинные нити.  
    Маску на Мицухидэ надели немногим позже.  
    В Инабаяме скучно, _скучно_...


End file.
